


All is Well

by CeeceePepper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Woops, and a drabble request, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ASK: I love your writing so much! If you're taking prompts, I would like to request something about Zenyatta and Genji defending each other closely when fighting, having a few scares, and some relieved moments afterward when they see that they're both ok.</p>
<p>Answer: AAAA thank you!! I love getting asks like this <3 I absolutely can write something like this!</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In which Genji loses sight of Zenyatta, and finds out his brother saved him. Kind of short drabble, sadly. I'm not very good w action 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Well

He hadn't meant for things to turn out this way.

He hadn't meant for it at all.

It was supposed to be an ambush, but the soldiers of Overwatch ended up in the backwards situation; Talon got the upperhand, and was trying to take their mercs out. Genji had the fortunate situation of finding Zenyatta before anything bad happened to him. He knew Zenyatta had limited health, unlike the rest of them, and despite his healing orbs, he did such little damage it would be impossible for him to fend for himself.

Genji stood, his sword deflecting bullets as he pressed his back to the doorway, Zenyatta floating beside him with his orbs focused on him. The healing orbs floated partially around Genji, partially around himself, as he watched the other deflect shots.

"Master, they're cornering us-- I do not believe-"

"Go."

"What?"

Genji snapped back to look at Zenyatta, who tilted his head calmly.

"Go, I will cover you."

"Master, they will-"

"-Not get us. Go."

Genji hesitated, but he could hear their shots coming closer. He had to move.

Genji slipped past the doorway, out towards the others. The orbs still followed him quickly, as if they were latched to him, as he took out a few of the Talon guards with swift swordplay. Heads fell, bodies collapsed, and he huffed as he slipped back to the doorway, looking for Zenyatta. He was not there.

Genji became washed with worry as he looked around, about to call out to his master, before he heard some explosions -- he wanted to look, but he felt a red light against the helmet. He sucked a breath in, stiffening. He was about to be shot - this was it, and Zenyatta was gone-

"Pass into the iris."

He could hear it, distantly but there, and the orbs moved to protect him as the bullet came down, richochetying off of the protection he had, useless. He could track where it came from, looking up. The Widowmaker had cursed, moving back into the shadows. Wherever Zenyatta was, he hoped he was safe. He hadn't the time to get Widowmaker-- the ultimate only lasted so long, Genji knew that.

He slipped back into that small building, breathing as he pressed himself against the wall.

"Winston, what is the standpoint?" He muttered into the communication peice he had on him, hearing the beep of communication.

"Retreat -- the Talon soldiers aren't pouring in, and most of their workers are gone. We have the facility on full lockdown. Heavy procedure."

Lockdown. Zenyatta must've gone back when he protected Genji, the opening clear and able.

Genji could hear another beep, his brothers panting coming online.

"I've got him -- get going." Hanzo huffed. It sounded half-hearted, but caring nonetheless. As close to caring as you could get with Hanzo.

Genji could only assume who he was talking about, moving to slide from the building to go back to HQ, praying Widowmaker did not follow.

When he returned, everyone was back, including Zenyatta, who was being cleaned off by Mercy. She had a small, wet towel, getting dirt out and attempting to deal the dents and dings in him. Though she didn't get much time, Genji moving over quickly to go and hug Zenyatta close, the Omnic monk touching the back of his head.

"Worried, were you?"

"You are alright."

"Thanks to your brother, yes. I get caught in some crossfire while trying to get you out of there. Though all is well, now."

Hanzo had left the room, and most could assume back to his own quarters. Genji would have to thank him later.

The Omnic's hand came to touch the side of his mask fondly, setting a head on his.

"All is well."

Mercy smiled at the two, moving her cloth away to gather her things and help some of the others.

_Yes, all is well_ , Genji thought as he pressed his metallic head to Zenyatta's neck, appreciative that he had made it. Zenyatta embraced him in return.

All is well.


End file.
